Angel Hakubi Wait what?
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Angel Potter was left with the Durselys when her parents were killed. Not two years later the Dursleys left her in a cave in Japan. Not just any cave though, this is the cave where it is said that a demon sleeps. This Demon is Ryoko Hakubi and she decides to adopt Angel. Now watch as all hell breaks wide open in this chaos and insanity. AU OOC FEM!Harry. some bashing some femslash
1. Ryoko Ressurected

**Tenchi Muyo and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and how would things turn out if the Dursleys left an infant Female Harry Potter in front of the cave Ryoko had been sealed in while on a business trip from Japan? What if Ryoko felt attached to FEM!Harry and adopted her as soon as she had been freed from the cave? Read to see! AU OOC Fem!Harry maybe some future bashing and femslash!)**

"Alright you no good freak. You'll stay in this here cave until we come back to get you understand?" An overweight English man demanded a young red haired toddler with beautiful jade green eyes as he placed her in a cave that was sealed off from most. He had heard the legends surrounding this cave when he and his wife were passing through a market place earlier, it's said that a demon was sealed into this cave seven hundred years ago and now a days no one even went near it except for the family that ran a shrine a ways away.

"Maybe if we're lucky that demon sealed here will come out and eat you. Although you might give it stomach problems if it does." The overweight man told the toddler that was sucking her thumb lightly as she looked around the cave curiously, something was pulling her towards the cave and the pretty blue haired woman she saw in front of it. The poor toddler didn't even see the fist coming as the overweight man hit her upside the head and knocked her out before running off, unaware of the rather pissed off 'demon woman' that had seen the entire thing and was swearing vengeance upon him on the toddlers behalf.

"Shh. It's okay little one. He won't hurt you anymore. My name's Ryoko and I'll watch after you always." The 'demon woman' Ryoko asked kneeling down and trying to run her fingers through the unconscious toddlers hair. She stayed like that for over five hours before the toddler opened her eyes and blinked up at Ryoko curiously.

"Mama?" The toddler asked innocently, she felt safe with this woman like she had felt safe with her mama before her mama went bye bye. Ryoko froze for all of about two minutes, unable to believe what she had heard the toddler call her as she remembered all the pain and death she had caused when under that bastards control. Ryoko looked down into the toddlers brilliant emerald green eyes and felt her heart break, the poor girl had just been abandoned by what Ryoko think was her father and already she was looking at Ryoko hopefully and curiously.

"Yes little one. I'll be your mama now." Ryoko finally said softly after a moment when the toddler looked ready to cry if she refused. The toddler's whole face lit up brilliantly as she tried to hug Ryoko's ghostly form, her actual body being sealed inside of the cave. Ryoko spent the rest of the day building a mental link between her and her new daughter while the small toddler waddled into the cave and took a small nap beside where Ryoko's body had been sealed. Of course what the two weren't expecting was for a teenage Japanese boy that Ryoko had realized was Tenchi to walk into the cave and towards the sword hidden back there. Thankfully, in Ryoko's mind, the toddler had decided to nap under some roots so that Tenchi couldn't see her as he swung the 'rusted old piece of junk' as he called it around and hit it against a rock…which had held Ryoko's seal on it.

"Huh? A passageway?" Tenchi asked turning around and seeing an opening in the rocks that hadn't been there before. By this time the noise had woken up the small toddler who hid from Tenchi and made no sound as she slowly followed him down the passageway, the pull was growing stronger down that way and Ryoko's ethereal form was nodding at her showing her that it was alright. Of course Tenchi was so absorbed in what was going on around him that he didn't notice the small toddler waddle quietly behind him as she held Ryoko's ghostly hand.

Ryoko and the toddler got a good giggle from Tenchi bumping his head and slipping down the passageway, causing the boy to look up at the small giggle he heard.

"What are you doing here little one?" Tenchi asked looking up and spotting the toddler, wondering what she was doing all alone in the cave since he couldn't see anyone else and no one from the town even came by it anymore. The toddler backed up a little in fear and didn't answer the question as she looked at Tenchi uncertainly.

"It's okay little one. I won't hurt you. My name is Tenchi Misaki and I'm from the shrine. What's your name?" Tenchi asked trying to be as soothing as possible around the toddler who looked up at Ryoko curiously and earned a small nod from the ghostly woman that Tenchi couldn't see.

"Angel." The toddler, now called Angel, said pointing at herself and causing Tenchi to smile up at her.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty little kid like you." Tenchi said grinning and causing Angel to blush shyly and scrape her foot against the rocky floor, only to slip and slide down the slope at the same time that Tenchi lost his grip.

"Hang on Angel. I got ya!" Tenchi said managing to grab Angel just before they hit the bottom. Well to be more precise, just before Tenchi hit the bottom. Angel landed on top of him unharmed and giggled slightly as she tried to climb back up the wall with her tiny hands.

"Fun!" Angel exclaimed grinning as she tried to climb back up the wall while Tenchi massaged his head and looked behind him.

"What's that?" Tenchi asked aloud curiously, causing Angel to look behind her as well only to see a bright light coming from a hole a little ways away from them. Angel rubbed her tiny chest lightly when she felt the pull grow stronger and lead her in that direction. Angel didn't notice when she started walking towards the light but she did notice when Tenchi stopped her.

"It might be dangerous. Let me go first." Tenchi said softly to the toddler as he walked ahead of her towards the light while Ryoko's spirit took on the form of a small glowing blue ball that floated behind Tenchi and around Angel. Tenchi and Angel stood at the edge and looked down, Tenchi gulping slightly.

"Oh it's just a giant glowing light no problem." Tenchi said nervously and causing Angel to giggle slightly when he took a step back at seeing something else.

"What's that?" Tenchi asked no one in particular while Angel stepped forward to get a good look, just below the light was a body that looked very old. Angel massaged her chest again when she felt the pull lead her towards the body as Ryoko's spirit looked down at it as well.

"You might not want to look little one. It's not pretty." Tenchi said covering the childs eyes when he saw her looking at the body, his grandfather's words of a demon sleeping in the cave ringing in his head.

"It wasn't just a legend." Tenchi whispered to himself not noticing the sword hilt fall from his hands and clang against the ground. Angel giggled into her tiny hands when he jumped nearly a foot in the air and looked around panicked.

"Time to go home and find your parents little one." Tenchi said as he reached forward and picked up the sword hilt after he slowed his heartbeat, only for a bony hand to grab his arm. Angel and Tenchi watched as the body emerged from the hole and water, causing Tenchi to freak out while Angel merely tilted her head to the side cutely. The body pulled Tenchi closer and made as if to kiss him when a bright light erupted from the sword hilt, throwing them both back a little ways while Angel yelped slightly and shielded her eyes. The body's eyes glowed yellow for a moment, causing Tenchi to panic.

"Let's go. Hold on tight little one!" Tenchi said grabbing Angel and putting her on his back as he ran towards the slope and climbed back up it, nearly slipping back down to the brightly glowing area for a moment. Tenchi pushed Angel through the small passageway before forcing himself through it while the glowing got brighter.

"Run!" Tenchi yelled to Angel who didn't listen as Tenchi tried to close the glowing passageway only to notice the rock he had split in half on accident earlier. Tenchi hardly noticed that Angel was staring at the glowing light while rubbing her chest lightly as he stood up the two halves and wrapped a rather loose root around them tightly, causing the crack in the wall to slide closed and cutting off the glowing light. Tenchi panted for a moment and leaned back against the cave wall while Angel slowly toddled over to him worriedly.

"I'm fine kiddo. Now let's get out of here." Tenchi said smiling slightly at Angel who looked around for her new mama but didn't see her anywhere, although the pull was still there. Seeing no other choice Angel took the hand Tenchi offered her and followed him from the cave, looking back at where the glow had been coming from for a brief moment. Out of the two of them it seemed only Angel noticed the bright lights coming from a ways away.

**The next day at Tenchi's high school.**

Many students were staring curiously as Tenchi sat at his desk with a smiling toddler on his lap while Tenchi was looking at the handle of the broken sword.

"Hey Tenshi. Who's this and what'cha got there?" A rather large boy with a weird nose and strange lips asked from behind them as he looked down at Tenchi and Angel, Angel burrowing her face into Tenchi's shirt shyly when the boy looked at her.

"Oh this is Angel and it's nothing. Just a piece of old junk." Tenchi said shoving the sword handle into his back pack while the boy looked slightly disappointed at that.

"Oh. So how was your summer vacation?" The boy asked wondering why Tenchi had a toddler on his lap.

"Oh don't ask me. Just me and grandpa and working all day as usual. It's all supposed to be a part of the training I guess." Tenchi said leaning back slightly while Angel took tiny glances at the rather weird looking boy.

"Oh man what a big drag. Didn't you get to meet any girls even? Other than Angel here I mean." The boy asked placing a hand on a nearby desk and leaning on it slightly.

"If you were a girl would you come to a shabby shrine deep in the mountains?" Tenchi asked deadpanned and causing the boy to blink a moment.

"Hm. Hell no." The boy said causing Tenchi to glare at him slightly.

"Hey watch the language. There is a toddler present." Tenchi growled slightly as he motioned pointedly towards Angel who was looking curious about the new boy now that he wasn't looking at her.

"What's up with the toddler anyways? She yours?" The boy asked grinning roguishly at Tenchi who blushed slightly and shook his head.

"No I was checking out that sealed off cave in the mountains and I found her there. Apparently she was abandoned by her family and her name is Angel. She was left there with some old mummy." Tenchi said scowling slightly when he talked about her being abandoned. He would never understand why some women abandoned their children, especially like how Angel was abandoned. Suddenly Tenchi was assaulted with flash backs of that mummy in the cave that had come awake.

"Hey what's wrong Tenchi? Don't tell me you were so hard up you slept with a mummy!" The other boy said laughing slightly and causing Tenchi to gently place Angel on his desk before he stood up and punched the other boy so hard he went flying back into the lockers and left a rather sizable dent.

"Get a life clown!" Tenchi said while the other students stared in shock as a small metal thing fell and bunked the other boy on the head. Angel looked at Tenchi worriedly as he stormed off, not noticing that he had left her and his bag in the room. Angel looked worried as she followed Tenchi up the stairs and out onto the roof tops, laying on top of his chest in a small ball as she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

"Ah man we fell asleep. I missed all my classes and everyone's gone." Tenchi said when he awoke on the roof top a few hours later as it was getting dark, noticing that Angel was waking up slowly as well.

"Huh?" Tenchi asked when he heard a tinkling of bells only to turn and see a kitten on the corner of the roof.

"Ca'!" Angel exclaimed happily as she toddled towards the cat, unable to pronounce her 't's yet.

"Kitty? How the heck did you get up here?" Tenchi asked before looking freaked out when the cat vanished into thin air, causing Angel to pout sadly. Another tinkling of bells caused the two to look behind them, only to see a spiky blue haired woman sitting up on top of part of the roof while twirling the cat bell collar around her finger lightly. Angel's eyes lit up at the sight of the woman as she laughed lightly and held the cat bell close to her face before tossing it to Tenchi who caught it easily.

"Ryoko." The woman said causing Tenchi to look back up at her curiously while Angel toddled towards the blue haired woman.

"That's my name." Ryoko said opening her eyes to show their glowing yellowish color.

"No. No way." Tenchi said picking Angel up before she could get too close to Ryoko. Angel whimpered as Ryoko attacked Tenchi, not seeming to notice Angel in his arms.

"Run." Tenchi whispered as he set Angel down and led Ryoko on a goose chase throughout the school. Angel actually listened this time and ran out of the school as Ryoko continued to destroy it as she chased after Tenchi.

"Mama!" Angel shouted when Ryoko managed to regrow her hand after Tenchi accidently cut it off. Ryoko stopped just before she was about to sink into the ground and looked startled at the shout.

"Angel! What are you doing here my little one?" Ryoko asked as she opened her arms and Angel burrowed herself into them, both females not noticing as Tenchi's jaw dropped and he stared in between the two of them. Ryoko sunk into the ground with her daughter in her arms as the school exploded and Tenchi ran off.

"Ah home." Tenchi said falling onto his bed as soon as he made it into his room, only to notice Ryoko was already sleeping in it with Angel in her arms protectively.

"Uhh. Welcome home Tenchi." Ryoko said smirking as she woke up slightly in order to greet Tenchi before she fell right back asleep with her daughter in her arms.

One thing was exceedingly clear to Tenchi right now and it was that things were getting really weird far too quickly.


	2. Here comes Ayeka

**Tenchi Muyo and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Uhh. Welcome home Tenchi." Ryoko said smirking as she woke up slightly in order to greet Tenchi before she fell right back asleep with her daughter in her arms.

One thing was exceedingly clear to Tenchi right now and it was that things were getting really weird far too quickly.

"How could? I don't believe it." Tenchi said gulping slightly and causing Ryoko to sigh slightly as she got up, mindful of the fact that Angel was still asleep.

"Now I want your balls please." Ryoko said holding her hand out as she thought she might as well get it over with.

"What? No way. They're mine and I'm gonna hang onto them." Tenchi said covering his private parts in horror and causing Ryoko to blush when she realized how her words could have been taken.

"You numbskull. I mean the three jewels on your sword! I need them otherwise I can't control Ryo-ohki." Ryoko said scowling slightly while Tenchi looked up at her in confusion.

"Ryo-ohki?" Tenchi asked in confusion but not removing his hands just in case she had been lying.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know what she is. She's the other demon in the legend you dimwit." Ryoko said causing Tenchi to scowl slightly.

"So that means if I give the jewels back to you the demon will come back to life? Forget it!" Tenchi said loudly causing Ryoko to scowl and shush him as she motioned towards the sleeping Angel.

"Keep your voice down and no if about it. Give them to me." Ryoko said crossing her arms and walking closer to Tenchi.

"No way. You made this mess by yourself. I don't need another monster flying around blowing things up! Geez! That's the last thing I wanna see." Tenchi said holding the sword handle tightly as he scowled at Ryoko.

"Are you sure? The one approaching us right now is even worse." Ryoko said grabbing Tenchi by the collar and pulling him closer while his face showed nothing but confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tenchi asked in confusion while Angel quietly woke up with a small yawn and blearily looked at her mama arguing with Tenchi.

"Just give me the sword and give it to me now." Ryoko said as she and Tenchi got into a small struggle over the sword. Angel quietly got out of the bed and toddled over, glaring cutely at the two older people that were arguing like kids.

"Shh! Sleepy! Mama daddy no figh'!" Angel said causing the two to stare down at her in shock over what she had called Tenchi while Tenchi's dad came upstairs to see what was going on. Tenchi's dad looked through a crack in the door and stared in shock at Tenchi and Ryoko who were still standing there looking like they were holding each other from his point of view. The man quietly sneaked back down the hall and grabbed a camera, just in time to miss Ryoko talking to Angel.

"What did you just call him?" Ryoko asked looking down at her daughter shocked and wide eyed.

"You mama. He daddy. Mommy comin'." Angel said pointing at Ryoko, then at Tenchi, and finally towards the ceiling as Tenchis' dad climbed onto a ladder and stuck the camera lens just under the blind of the window.

"I hope she doesn't mean the devil." Ryoko murmured as a light shone outside, causing Tenchi's dad to fall off of the ladder in shock at the giant ship above him calling for Ryoko.

"Damnitt. She's here already." Ryoko cursed softly, so that Angel didn't hear, as the spiky haired woman phased through the window while Tenchi stuck his face up against it and Angel toddled over curiously. Ryoko tackled Tenchi and Angel away from the window as a shot was fired nearby.

"Told you she was the devil." Ryoko murmured to Tenchi who was pressed against her chest as the three stood. Angel ignored Tenchi giving Ryoko one of her jewels back as she rushed towards the window and stared sadly up at the giant ship above her.

"Sissy 'wake." Angel said simply as Ryoko managed to summon Ryo-ohki and an ethereal 'meow' was heard. Ryoko nearly lost her concentration as she realized what Angel had called Ryo-ohki just before Ryo-ohki shot out of a pond and flew towards Tenchi's house.

"Mommy hur' sissy." Angel said staring in shock as the giant tree like ship above them started firing at Ryo-ohki, who threw up a shield around the house and herself.

"What's going on? She's trying to blow up my house!" Tenchi said as a few of the shots impacted the house before Ryo-ohki could get them out.

"Let's go Tenchi, Angel." Ryoko said as they were teleported out of the house, just before it vanished.

"Sissy!" Angel said beaming around happily, sleep long since forgotten as she landed in Ryoko's arms after the teleporting whereas Tenchi landed on his face a few feet away.

"Alright Ryo-ohki! Let's make our getaway!" Ryoko yelled causing an ethereal 'meow' 'meow' to be heard as the rather small ship flew away from the much larger one that was giving chase and firing at it.

"Ah! This is the feeling! It's good to be moving so freely again." Ryoko said stretching slightly as she set Angel down on the ship's deck, the tiny three year old running around excitedly.

"Oh god my house." Tenchi said looking at the rather small house in front of him now, complete with his dad knocked out on the grass by the ladder.

"Sorry. I didn't have time to worry about it so I shrank it and brought it along with us, if that's okay?" Ryoko said crossing her arms and keeping one eye on Angel who was running around and looking out all the windows she could. Ryoko scowled when a shot from the large ship behind them came dangerously close to hitting the side Angel was on.

"Damn that woman." Ryoko cursed under her breath before raising her voice slightly as she ran over and picked up Angel.

"Fire at her when ready! Don't worry Angel. Mama will protect you." Ryoko said seeing that Angel had been shaken up by the blast coming close to hitting her and Ryo-ohki.

"Heh." Ryoko smirked slightly when she noticed that Ryo-ohki had landed a pretty good shot on the other ship. Ryoko's small victory was short lived as she and Ryo-ohki were immobilized with Angel in her arms.

"Don't get near. Stay back and watch Angel!" Ryoko said managing to drop Angel, who thankfully landed on her feet and ran over to hide behind Tenchi's legs as two large log looking things appeared on board the ship.

"No!" Ryoko said trying to reach out and warn Tenchi and Angel when one of the logs went after them and managed to swallow them up while the second log came up behind Ryoko and absorbed her. When Ryoko next awoke she was being hung upside down in front of a purple haired red eyed teen that looked about her age.

"Tell me. Why did that earthling have this sword with him?" Princess Ayeka of Jurai asked holding up the sword handle in front of Ryoko. Ryoko didn't answer or even look at Ayeka for a moment.

"Answer me!" Ayeka demanded causing Ryoko to smirk at her, not showing how worried she was for Angel. Ayeka didn't like this and gave the two logs a look that had them electrocuting Ryoko.

"Hahaha. Stop stop. You're tickling me!" Ryoko said giggling the whole time that she was being electrocuted.

"Enough. This seems to have an opposite effect on you. You're behaving like…um…what's that called?" Ayeka asked thoughtfully causing one of the logs to answer.

"A masochist."

"Ah yes. That's what they call it." Ayeka said in realization while Ryoko didn't even look at her.

"Actually, little princess, I'm more of a sadist." Ryoko said with a perfectly straight face while Ayeka blushed slightly.

"Oh my does that mean that you like to-" Ayeka suddenly cut herself off when she realized that she had been distracted.

"Never mind that's completely unimportant." Ayeka said causing Ryoko to smirk as she looked at the purple haired princess.

"I'll ask you again. Why did that young man have this sword?" Ayeka asked walking forward and holding the sword handle out and causing Ryoko to sigh.

"You bonehead!" Ryoko said causing Ayeka to blink slightly.

"What?" Ayeka asked taken aback.

"Don't you feel it in his blood?" Ryoko questioned in disbelief.

"You're not answering my question." Ayeka said holding the sword handle closer while Ryoko looked at her.

"Because the sword is his." Ryoko answered causing Ayeka to look rather shocked.

"Don't be so ridiculous! You know this sword belongs to my brother! Now where is he?! Where is my brother Yosho?!" Ayeka demanded angrily.

"Half-brother you mean. And you came all this way just to look for him? Heh. Things must be dull on planet Jurai. You royal types must be really bored." Ryoko taunted slightly, inwardly hoping to piss the princess off enough that she'd get the location of Angel out of her.

"Silence criminal! How dare you?" Ayeka asked venomously, causing Ryoko's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Well well." Ryoko said purposefully taunting the other woman, she didn't care what happened to her she had deserved it. Angel on the other hand was just a kid, a baby even! She didn't deserve anything that Ayeka could and probably would do to her.

"My brother's disappearance all started because of you." Ayeka said clutching the sword handle tightly.

"Oh is that what happened?" Ryoko asked pretending to play dumb, causing her to scream out in pain when Ayeka electrocuted her with the sword handle itself.

"Tenchi would know more than I would. Go ask him." Ryoko said weakly after Ayeka finally stopped electrocuting her.

"Why would the sword know about my brother?" Ayeka asked cluelessly and causing Ryoko to sigh.

"Oh yeah. Forgot the sword is called Tenchi too. No I mean the earthling boy. He's called Tenchi also." Ryoko said and she could feel the steam and smoke coming off of her from the electrocution.

"Oh my goodness. What a coincidence." Ayeka said in realization while Ryoko smirked slightly.

"Yeah right." Ryoko said blandly as an orb flew down towards Ayeka and told her it was time for bed.

"Bed time little girl and sweet dreams." Ryoko said tauntingly when Ayeka ordered for her to be taken off to jail. The orb began leading a furious Ayeka away when Ryoko stopped her.

"There was another earthling with the boy Tenchi. Before you go to bed tell me this. Is she safe and unharmed?" Ryoko asked before Ayeka could get out of earshot, causing the purple haired girl to turn around in confusion. What would Ryoko want with a little earth girl.

"The child you mean? She is fine and with the boy." Ayeka said narrowing her eyes in suspicion when Ryoko sighed in relief at this. At least Angel wasn't hurt.

**In another part of the ship.**

Tenchi was holding an out cold Angel in his arms as he tried to make his way through the forest that kept him trapped. Angel was alright, she had just fallen a little harder than she should have when the log released them.

"Oh good you're awake." Tenchi said sighing in relief when he noticed Angel opening her eyes blearily again, neither of them knowing that a small bluish haired girl with red eyes was watching them.

"What are you doing?" The blue haired girl asked making herself known when Angel just jumped between the trees while Tenchi tried to cut them with a pocket knife, although he wasn't doing much damage. Angel placed a hand over her chest and looked at the blue haired girl curiously, she felt a strong tug towards this girl but it was different from the tugs she felt towards her mama, mommy, and daddy.

"Who're you?" Tenchi asked looking at the girl curiously while Angel toddled closer to her and poked the green triangle thing on her forehead curiously.

"My name is Sasami. Who're you?" Sasami asked smiling at Tenchi and Angel as she petted the weasel thing on her arm.

"Angel. Daddy." Angel said simply as she pointed at herself then at Tenchi who blushed slightly at his title.

"Were you kidnapped too?" Tenchi asked Sasami curiously and then looking shocked when she told him that she was from the planet of Jurai and that this was her and her older sisters ship.

"Wanna play a game?" Sasami asked innocently as she pressed a button on some strange thing that glowed blue before the trees let Tenchi go. Angel petted the weasel thing on Sasami's arm while Tenchi remarked on how she looked just like they did before asking her if she could return him and Angel back home.

**Back towards Ayeka.**

"Why was that criminal worried about the child?" Ayeka wondered aloud as she sat on the end of her bed, although to be fair she was worried about the child as well. For some reason something within her screamed at her to help the child, to take care of her and guide her like a mother would.

"What would you do, my dear Yosho?" Ayeka asked looking at a hologram of her fiancée and half-brother as she held the sword he once used to her face. Ayeka finally fell asleep with her dreams plagued by the day Yosho left and with the image of that child, she was unaware of her little sister leading Tenchi and Angel towards her room.

"My sister's room is right there see?" Sasami said pointing at the room cheerfully while Tenchi nodded slightly, neither of them noticing Angel yawn slightly as she toddled towards the room.

"Alright I'll get it just remember your promise alright?" Tenchi asked running towards the room while Sasami finally noticed that Angel was missing.

"What is Angel doing here?" Tenchi asked himself quietly when he noticed that Angel had managed to get into Ayeka's room and curl up in bed next to the purple haired princess who had an arm wrapped around her loosely.

"Bad daddy!" Angel yelled after him with a sleepy glare on her face after Ayeka had woken up while he tried to remove the head ornament and sword. Ayeka's scream and kick to Tenchi's gut had awaken Angel who was now not only very annoyed but also very tired.

"Daddy?" Ayeka asked blinking in curiosity as she looked down and finally noticed the little red haired child next to her, the same one that had been with Ryoko on her ship.

Not ten minutes later was a tired Angel ridding in Ayeka's arms as she finally appeared where Tenchi and Ryoko were, causing them to look at her while Angel merely looked at them both with a sleepy glare. Of course her glare was then turned on Ayeka when the purple haired princess got on Sasami for releasing Tenchi.

"Bad mommy! No yell a' Sasa!" Angel said smacking the back of Ayeka's head lightly and causing Tenchi and Ryoko, not to mention Sasami, to stare at her shocked at what she had called the purple haired princess.

"Ow. Stop that Angel." Ayeka said massaging the back of her head lightly with her free hand while Ryoko snickered slightly at the purple haired princess being hurt by the three year old.

"Bad mama! No hur' Sasa!" Angel said glaring sleepily at Ryoko who had taken Sasami hostage when the 'guardians' began moving in on her at Ayeka's order. Of course Angel was very very annoyed when her mama took her from Ayeka and proceeded to attack their ship.

**The next morning at Tenchi's house.**

"Bad mama. Bad daddy. Bad mommy. I sleepy I go bed. Shu' up!" Angel finally snapped as she screamed rather adorably at the three teenagers, or teenage looking women, and curled up on the couch. Little Angel was asleep before she her head hit the sofa and anytime Ayeka or Ryoko would start arguing or things would get too loud she would wake up and give them all a sleepy glare. The rather cute glare plus all the weird things that happened whenever she glared at them made them learn to keep their voices quiet and away from her in a bad mood.

"Her powers are similar to those of the Jurain Royal family." Sasami quietly whispered to herself when Ryoko had gotten too loud again and caused a few of the random stuff around the house to fly at her thanks to an annoyed and tired Angel.


	3. Hello Ryo-ohki

**Tenchi Muyo and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Ayeka woke up with a small cry as she sat up in her futon, having suffered another nightmare about the day Ryoko attacked her home. Ayeka reached down and picked up the sword Tenchi had given her.

"He isn't dead. He can't be." Ayeka murmured holding the sword close before looking over as her sister gave a small snore next to her, the blue haired girl not waking up from Ayeka's cry. Beside Sasami was Angel curled up into the blue haired girls side and sleeping softly with her thumb in her mouth.

"I wish I could go home to planet Jurai. Oh? What is she up to so early?" Ayeka said opening the curtain blind a little and looking out at her destroyed ship, catching sight of Ryoko walking towards the lake as well.

"Really what a disgusting thing to see first thing in the morning. That monster woman, uhh." Ayeka said closing the blind and turning away, catching sight of Angel blinking up at her tiredly for a moment before the three year old fell back asleep.

"Hmm let's see." Ryoko said walking across the surface of the large lake and looking down as if searching for something.

"Aha!" Ryoko said from under the water when she phased down into it, slightly grateful that she didn't have to breath, as she found a small black or dark brown colored egg amongst the wreckage. Ryoko laughed slightly as she held the egg close and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Come on Ayeka!" Sasami said as she walked out of her and Ayeka's room with Angel next to her staring up at her 'mommy'.

"I don't want to." Ayeka said firmly as she peeked her head out before pulling it back into the room, causing Sasami to run into the room towards her big sister.  
"Don't be so difficult. Listen to me Ayeka. You've stayed in this room for one whole week and enough is enough. It's very rude! They're going to think we Jurains don't even have the courtesy to say hello." Sasami argued with her sister who had not left their room in the week they've been here.

"No they won't Sasami!" Ayeka said strongly, scaring both Sasami and Angel. Angel ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes while Ayeka questioned if the head of the family was out.

"Angel? What's the matter sweetie?" Ryoko asked when Angel made it to the living room where Ryoko was sitting on the couch rubbing the egg she had found.

"Mommy no like me. Mommy no leave room." Angel said sadly and believe that Ayeka wouldn't leave her room solely because of the red haired child. Ryoko scowled up the stairs for a moment before pulling Angel onto the couch and putting the egg on top of Angel's lap.

"It's okay sweetheart. Mama will go talk to your mommy right now while you stay here and watch after Ryo-ohki for me okay?" Ryoko asked growling slightly at the fact that Angel was sad because Ayeka was being a spoiled child.

"Sissy in egg?" Angel asked blinking cutely up at Ryoko who smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Your 'sissy' is in the egg so why don't you stay here with her for a little bit while I go talk with Ayeka?" Ryoko asked causing Angels eyes to brighten considerably as she rubbed the egg like Ryoko had done earlier as while Ryoko flew up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Sasami. I should be the one to worry about these things." Ayeka was saying just before Ryoko phased into the room and slammed Ayeka into the wall with her energy blade at the purple haired princess's throat.

"Listen here and listen well princess. Because of you acting like a spoiled child Angel is upset. She thinks you don't like her. I don't really care about the fact that she's calling you 'mommy' but I do care when she gets upset. I saw that child be abandoned by some fat man that I think was her father at my cave, he even said that perhaps the 'demon' in the cave would wake up and eat her although if it did it might get an upset stomach. He said that to Angels face and I recently found some rather nasty looking scars and bruises on her that probably came from that thing." Ryoko hissed at Ayeka, more than a little pissed off with the purple haired princess in front of her. Ayeka and Sasami paled and were shocked at what they were hearing, Angel was the most adorable and sweet child they ever met despite how grumpy she could be if she didn't take her nap. How could someone hurt her so?

Ayeka didn't let it show but she loved the fact that Angel called her 'mommy' and was planning on taking the child back with her to Jurai when she could. Sasami had started cooking for the household since Tenchi was too busy and Ryoko could burn ramen in the microwave and for some reason Angel always came to help her cook or clean something or another. The sisters were attached to the child for sure now, despite the strange things that happened around her that either mimicked the powers of the Jurai Royal Family or completely surpassed them. After all no member of the Jurai Royal Family had ever been able to dance on top of water and manipulate it like a toy but Angel could do it easily! That wasn't even getting into the fact that it sometimes seemed as if Angel could see the future or some of the things that might happen in it ahead of time.

"That little girl down there calls me 'mama' and I love her as if she was my daughter. You're making her upset by acting more like a child than she does, and by making her upset you're pissing me off. Now I'm going to go back downstairs with Angel and you had better be down there in less than ten minutes. If not then the Jurai Royal Family will come after me big time when they learn I murdered one of the two princesses." Ryoko growled out as she dissipated the sword and sank through the floor, glaring into Ayeka's eyes the whole time.

"Hey there sweetie. I just talked with your mommy and guess what? She'll be down in just a few minutes, she was just worried that she wasn't appropriately dressed or something silly like that." Ryoko said softly to Angel as she floated down to the floor, causing Angels' eyes to light up happily.

"Mommy like me?" Angel asked hopefully and causing Ryoko's heart to crack inside at how hopeful Angel sounded.

"Yep so why don't you run up there and give her a big hug while I hold your 'sissy'?" Ryoko asked holding her arms out to take Ryo-ohki's egg and causing Angel to beam up at her happily. Angel carefully handed her mama the egg before hugging her mama's legs and running up the stairs as fast as her tiny legs would take her, which was pretty fast actually. Ryoko smiled as she watched Angel run up the stairs before laying back down on the couch, what she had said to Ayeka was true. She really did love Angel as if she had given birth to her and the ex-space Pirate would be damned before she let Ayeka upset Angel without one hell of a fight.

"Mommy!" Angel shouted happily as she ran past Sasami on the stairs and hugged Ayeka around her legs.

"Hello little one. Mommy's sorry she upset you. She was just worried about something silly okay?" Ayeka asked picking up Angel and hugging her softly, feeling beyond guilty that she made the three year old think that Ayeka didn't like her.

"Where's Tenchi?" Sasami asked looking around after she had stepped into the living room area and not seen Tenchi anywhere.

"Tenchi? Well he's not here that's for sure." Ryoko answered blinking slightly with a shrug while she started to absentmindly rub the egg again, drawing Sasami and Ayeka's attention to it.

"Hey what have you got there?" Sasami asked rushing over and kneeling down to get a good look at the egg.

"Sissy in egg!" Angel said cheerfully from Ayeka's arms causing Ayeka and Sasami to stare at the egg in shock.

"Did you lay it?" Sasami asked curiously while Ryoko rubbed it against her cheek again, causing Ayeka to tell the blue haired girl not to touch it.

"Daddy!" Angel said jumping from Ayeka's arms to run over and hug Tenchi around the waist when he walked into the room suddenly. Tenchi smiled as he bent down and picked Ayeka up, despite still being a kid himself he didn't mind the fact that Angel called him daddy, he actually enjoyed it.

"Daddy look sissy in egg!" Angel said pointing towards where Ryoko was sitting while Ayeka bowed and thanked Tenchi for his hospitality with a blush on her face.

"Huh?" Tenchi asked looking over at Ryoko and Sasami in confusion as to what Angel was talking about. Ayeka noticed that Sasami was now sitting and rubbing the egg in her lap happily and called for her sister to stop it before she got germs.

"But Ryoko's baby is going to be born and that's definitely something I wanna see!" Sasami said happily causing Tenchi to walk closer curiously.

"Are you married Ryoko? Who's the father?" Sasami asked causing Ryoko to get a sly look on her face, this was just too good of an opportunity to piss off the princess.

"Daddy sissy's daddy." Angel piped in before Ryoko could open her mouth, causing everyone to merely stare at her for a moment. Tenchi and Ryoko included.

"Huh?" Tenchi finally asked breaking the silence that had descended.

"Daddy sissy's daddy. Daddy my daddy so he sissy's daddy!" Angel said cutely and as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which to her it was.

"Well Angel does see Lord Tenchi as her daddy so perhaps she means the one in the egg will think Lord Tenchi is its daddy too?" Ayeka asked with a small sigh, that was certainly a much better idea than the alternative. Ryoko opened her mouth to say something as she appeared beside Tenchi with the egg in her arms but she was interrupted by the egg cracking, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"There's a good little Ryo-ohki." Ryoko said smiling and rubbing the Cabbit's head affectionately as she broke free of the shell and let out a tiny 'meow'.

"Ryo-ohki? Your space ship?" Tenchi asked in confusion while Angel was wigging in his arms in order to try and pet the small Cabbit.

"Can a spaceship have a baby?" Sasami asked innocently while Ryoko petted the Cabbit as everyone merely stared at her.

"Sure. My ship was totally destroyed so it reproduced itself. Do you want to pet her Angel?" Ryoko asked holding the small ball of fur with long ears out to Angel who petted its head softly.

"Sissy!" Angel said brightly causing Ryoko to nod slightly, it was weird to hear her daughter calling the small Cabbit 'Sissy' but she easily shrugged it off.

"That's right. She's your sissy." Ryoko said while Ryo-ohki opened her eyes and gave a small 'meow' as she licked Angel's nose. Of course Tenchi's grandfather walked in just after Ryoko had set Ryo-ohki down on the couch, where the small Cabbit deftly climbed up onto Sasami's head. Ryoko was blinking at her fist curiously when Tenchi's grandfather easily stopped it from hitting him without any adverse effects.

"So this is Tenchi's new baby is it?" Kushimoto asked walking over and looking down at Ryo-ohki while Ayeka was snickering at Ryoko and Angel was petting Ryo-ohki's head softly from her spot beside Sasami.

"No no grandpa. This is Ryo-ohki and guesses what? She just hatched from an egg grandpa." Sasami said giggling when the old man patted her and Ryo-ohki on their heads softly.

"I see, I see. Tenchi now that you are a father of two children." The old man said and you could tell by his grin that he was enjoying this while Ayeka glowered slightly at the old man and Angel tilted her head up at him cutely.

"You'll have to become responsible. Yes, you've got a bumpy road ahead of you." Kushimoto said with his hands on his waist while Tenchi blushed and glared at his grandpa.

"I wouldn't worry though. You're the serious type just like your mother." Kushimoto said grinning while Tenchi stopped glaring for a moment; he loved to hear anything about his mother. Sasami and Angel were distracted from the conversation when Ryo-ohki jumped off of Sasami's head and onto Angel's, causing the two to giggle slightly when both Angel and Ryo-ohki fell off the couch and landed on the floor gently blinking in unision.

"Are you alright Angel?" Ayeka asked rushing over immediately to check on Angel while a loud crash interrupted everything. Turning around they saw Ryoko standing beside a destroyed part of the stair way with a fist stretched.

"Huh?" Ryoko asked turning to look at Kushimoto, confused by how he had easily stopped her rather strong punch. Angel immediately perked up at seeing her mama destroy something.

"Boom!" Angel said cheerfully as she walked over and copied her mama's punch on a lower part of the stair way, causing many jaws to drop when the stair way was destroyed as well. Ryoko they could understand, she was called a demon woman for a reason. Angel however was the shocker.

"Good luck Tenchi. With this many girls in a single house, all of them able to easily destroy it, you'll need it." Kushimoto said after a brief moment of shock as he clapped a hand onto a shocked Tenchi's shoulder, which broke everyone out of their stupors.

"Ohh that's my precious little girl! Able to destroy the stairway with a single punch." Ryoko said scooping Angel up and hugging her proudly, causing Angel to giggle.

"Come along little Angel. Let's see if I can teach you some manners before this monster woman gets her claws in too deeply." Ayeka said snatching Angel from Ryoko's arms and causing the two women to get into a rather loud and violent argument.


	4. Interlude

**Tenchi Muyo and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Tenchi sighed as he got into the lunch line at his rebuilt high school. It had been two days since Ayeka and Sasami's two mothers had come to see them and decided to stay for a while, largely because the girls' father had been an idiot for a moment. The doors to the cafeteria opened and admitted a rather strange and large group that stopped Tenchi from grabbing a lunch tray as everyone stared at them.

"I don't believe it." Tenchi muttered under his breath when he realized who exactly it was that had followed the school secretary into the cafeteria.

"And this is the cafeteria. I'm sure Tenchi is around here somewhere." The secretary said causing everyone's eyes to turn towards Tenchi who sighed slightly.

"It's them alright." Tenchi muttered to himself before noticing that Queen Misaki had disappeared from beside her sister and fellow queen, Tenchi's great-grandmother Funaho.

"TEEEENCHIIIII!" The exuberant queen bawled as she suddenly grabbed Tenchi into a bone crushing hug, much to the other boys' jealousy and two certain girls anger.

"Oi lady! Let go of my Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted at the blue haired Misaki who blinked at her curiously.

"Sister, you're hurting Tenchi-kun." Funaho said sighing slightly as she pointed towards where Tenchi's face was slowly turning a deep blue color due to being unable to breathe.

"Oops sorry Tenchi. You just left this morning without leaving a note or anything so me and Angel were worried." Misaki apologized grinning sheepishly as she released Tenchi, causing him to take deep gulps of air while Sasami ran over to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay Tenchi?" Sasami asked worrying over the boy who merely waved her off.

"I'm fine Sasami; I guess I'm getting used to it by now." Tenchi said smiling at her and causing her to smile back happily.

"So what are you all doing here?" Tenchi asked tilting his head to the side slightly at the women who were looking around curiously.

"Well you left your lunch at home on accident so I was going to bring it to you when mama asked where you were. When Ryoko described the school to her she thought you were in danger and needed to be rescued from what she deemed a 'torture chamber in disguise." Sasami began to explain causing many of the students to snort in amusement while Misaki tilted her head curiously.

"You mean it's not a torture chamber? Based on what Ryoko said I thought it would be." Misaki said blinking curiously while Funaho sighed again and the students snickered.

"No Misaki. I tried to tell you it wasn't a torture chamber but you were so busy planning on how to break Tenchi out you didn't hear me." Funaho said fondly and causing more than a few of the students to wonder how Tenchi knew these women.

"Hehe opps?" Misaki asked more than said as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"When Ryoko and Ayeka hear the words 'Torture Chamber' they immediately started planning on how to break you out so they came too, plus they wanted to see you. When auntie Funaho had explained that it was an institute for learning things Washu wanted to come with and she dragged Mihoshi along so that she didn't mess with anything in Washu's lab while we were gone. We couldn't leave Angel or Ryo-ohki home by themselves and Angel was scared you might be hurt so they came with too. Auntie Funaho came along to try and keep mama in line and Ryoko from accidently blowing something up." Sasami finished explaining to Seina who sighed at this before looking around when he wasn't tackled in a hug.

"Where's Washu, Mihoshi, and Angel then?" Tenchi asked causing the other women to blink slightly before looking around as well, only to stop when the three missing females walked in behind them. Tenchi paled at the smug look on Washu's face, especially since she was in her adult form that she had been using more and more frequently since Angel called her 'grandma'.

"Sorry but I had to keep Mihoshi and Angel from wandering off to explore and then some boy tried to get too insistent on me dating him so I had to knock him out before Angel went berserk." Washu explained to the others who nodded in understanding at this while the boys nearby were drooling at all the beautiful women in front of them. Mihoshi smiled and set down the four year old red haired child she had been carrying and the kid took off across the cafeteria faster than most could blink.

"Daddy!" Angel cheered tackling Tenchi in a hug just as he began to stand back up, knocking him back onto the floor while many of the students and teachers jaws dropped.

"Hey there little Angel." Tenchi managed to say with a grin on his face while the red haired girl climbed off of him suddenly and ran back to Ayeka.

"Mommy! Where daddy's lunch?" Angel asked causing the student and teachers jaws to drop even lower while Ayeka pointed at Mihoshi.

"I gave it to Mihoshi to hold." Ayeka said causing the red haired child to run over to the dark skinned woman.

"Muma?" Angel asked causing the students and teachers jaws to drop even lower while Mihoshi pointed at Ryoko as Tenchi climbed back up to his feet.

"I gave it to Ryoko so that I didn't lose it." Mihoshi said while the four year old ran over to the ex-space pirate.

"Mama?" Angel asked while Tenchi wondered if the students and teachers jaws could get any lower.

"I gave it to Sasami." Ryoko said pointing over at Sasami who shook her head.

"I gave it to mama so that I could finish cooking our lunch." Sasami said when Angel gave her a pleading look.

"Grammy?" Angel asked looking up at Misaki who squealed and began to squish her in a hug. Tenchi idly noted that his classmates and teachers jaws had hit the floor at what she called the woman who hardly looked old enough to be a mother let alone a grandmother.

"So cute! I gave it to sis to hold so that I could help Sasami." Misaki said before blinking when she was suddenly holding air since Angel had gotten free of her hug and ran over to Funaho.

"Granny?" Angel asked beginning to tire out from all the running back and forth.

"Sorry little one but I gave the lunch to Washu so that I could keep sister from hugging Ryo-ohki to death." Funaho said causing the red haired child to run over to Washu who smirked at how well her plan was going. They were trying to tire Angel out so that she fell asleep quickly, that way they could leave her here with Tenchi while they went to set the house up for Angel's birthday party. Everyone but Angel and Tenchi were in on it and helping out perfectly.

"Do you got daddy's lunch grandma?" Angel asked lightly panting for breath as she looked up at Washu, causing many jaws to drop further when the shocked teachers and students noticed that Angel actually did look like she could be Washu's daughter or granddaughter despite the fact that Washu didn't look old enough to be a grandmother.

"Nope! Sorry squirt but I gave it to Ryo-ohki so that I could keep Mihoshi out of my lab." Washu said giving Mihoshi a small glare while Angel walked behind Washu to get the brown lunch bag from Ryo-ohki who was in her human child form.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki said patting Angel's head as she handed the red haired child the simple brown bag.

"Thank you sissy!" Angel said grinning as she ran back over to Tenchi and handed him the lunch bag.

"Here daddy. I sleepy now. Nap time." Angel said plainly as she handed the boy the bag, before promptly falling asleep on top of Tenchi's lap.

"Hehe. Looks like Angel wants to stay with you Tenchi so I guess we'll be leaving now before we accidently wake her up. We still have to set up the house for her birthday party after all!" Washu said cheerfully and causing Tenchi to blink up at them for a moment before he gave all the grinning women a deadpanned look.

"You planned this didn't you?" Tenchi asked causing the women to grin as they pointed, at the same time Tenchi noted idly, at Washu, Funaho, and Misaki.

"Yep! Sorry we didn't tell you but we wanted your reaction to be real and you can't act to save your life." Ryoko said cheerfully as she suddenly appeared behind Tenchi, hugging him close to her chest much to the other boys' jealousy.

"You be good for your daddy when you wake up kiddo. Well, be good for your daddy but give everyone else hell." Ryoko said softly as she leaned down and kissed Angel's forehead before appearing beside Washu again.

"You shouldn't encourage little Angel to 'give everyone but her daddy hell'!" Ayeka whisper/yelled at Ryoko who merely grinned at her in response.

"Who's going to stop me?" Ryoko taunted, purposefully baiting Ayeka and causing the purple haired princess to lunge at her while Ryo-ohki toddled over to Tenchi and Sasami.

"Ryo-ohki wants to stay here too to keep an eye on Angel." Sasami pointed out happily to Tenchi while Ryoko and Ayeka were having another of their fights in the background. The sound of Ayeka throwing something at Ryoko woke up Angel who glared at two of her three moms in annoyance.

"Mama and mommy no fight! I sleepy. Shut up!" Angel yelled at them as she used her rather monstrous strength to pick up the table beside her and Tenchi and threw it at the two of them, people and all. Funaho, Washu, Mihoshi, Misaki, and Ayeka all ducked rather calmly while Ryoko just broke the table in half and grinned at Angel.

"That's my girl!" Ryoko said proudly and causing Washu to snort in amusement. Ryoko would be the only one proud of a four year old child picking up a large table that must weigh about two hundred pounds or more, as well as all the people sitting at it, and throwing it at her.

Thankfully the group was gone as quickly as they had come and with minimal damage to the school since Funaho and Misaki were glaring Ryoko and Ayeka into behaving.


	5. Mihoshi falls to the land of Stars

**Tenchi Muyo and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been a nice quite day for the group so far as they pulled up in front of an inn with an old woman out front and Sasami jumped out of the car.

"Here we are. Sister come quickly." Sasami said happily as she jumped out of the car and looked back towards her sister who stepped out regally.

"Sasami you shouldn't be yelling that way. It's not good manners. Ayeka said chidingly before she was pulled away by the hand thanks to Sasami as Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, walked up to the woman.

"Welcome to my Nobuyuki." The woman said getting a 'hi' back from the man she was obviously familiar with.

"You certainly brought a big party with you this year. Tell me are they all Tenchi's girlfriends?" The woman asked looking at where Ayeka and Sasami were staring at the small pond a little ways away.

"Well sort of. Please bear with us." Nobuyuki said while Tenchi was back at the car complaining about how much luggage girls seemed to need before Ryoko appeared and lightly flirted with Tenchi as she held a sleeping Angel in her arms.

Thankfully nothing 'out of this world' happened until Tenchi was at the hot springs with his dad while the girls were at a bath.

"I'm not going to peep on them. Not only will the hostess kill us if she finds out but Angel is with them too." Tenchi said glaring at his dad who merely pulled the towel over his head.

"We won't look at Angel and I'm not afraid of her." Nobuyuki said climbing the rocks and peeking over the wooden fence only to come face to face with Ryoko.

"There you are Tenchi." Ryoko said teleporting herself down to the hot springs in front of Tenchi, completely unashamed of the fact that she was butt naked. Of course Tenchi didn't really have much of a choice when Ryoko grabbed him and flew up to the bath just as Ayeka, Sasami, and Angel were coming in clad in towels and with Ryo-ohki on top of Sasami's head.

"Hi Tenchi." Sasami said causing her sister to come running with Angel in her arms.

"Daddy!" Angel said happily jumping into the water and swimming towards her daddy like a fish. While Ayeka hid back in the changing room until the combined efforts of Ryoko and Sasami got her outside and into the bath. Of course Ryoko couldn't resist teasing Ayeka as she did so. The moment Ayeka stepped foot in the water Ryoko stole her towel, causing her and Tenchi to both blush ten shades of red.

"Are you okay?" Sasami asked Tenchi after he hid behind a rock in order to stop ogling the two naked women in front of him. Of course this was after she and Angel had to keep Tenchi from drowning in surprise.

"Looky daddy! I like mama and mommy!" Angel said cheerfully as she took off her towel, causing Ryoko to practically howl in laughter while Ayeka was indignant. Sasami blushed a deep red when she and Tenchi looked over the rock only to see Ayeka covered by a towel again while Ryoko and Angel were still naked. Right now Ayeka was trying to get Angel to put her towel back on while yelling at Ryoko with a full body cherry red blush. Angel had just gotten her towel back on when a full scale fight between Ayeka and Ryoko started.

"Mommy figh'ing mama?" Angel asked whimpering quietly and causing Tenchi to frown at the two women. You'd think they'd know by now that Angel couldn't stand to see them fighting. Sure enough not two seconds after Ryoko summoned some strange ghost monster did Angel burst out in loud crying.

"Quit it!" Angel yelled loudly through her tears and her magic reacted rather violently. The monster was destroyed easily as was most of the bath area while Ayeka and Ryoko were sent flying away. Sasami and Tenchi were the only ones that were left alone by the magic since they weren't the ones to make Angel cry. Sasami immediately ran over to try and sooth Angel while Ryoko and Ayeka were still flying throughout the inn but not of their own free will. Slowly but surely the two women made it back as Tenchi reappeared wearing jeans when the sky turned black and reddish.

"Muma here." Angel said softly looking up at the sky while Ryoko's eyes narrowed, it was a spaceship heading towards them. A dark skinned blond woman was falling towards them quickly after a fancy light show that had Tenchi and Ryoko up in the air along with lots and lots of debris.

"Daddy! Muma!" Angel yelled worriedly when the two crashed into the bath water while Ryoko picked up a strange bracelet nearby. When Mihoshi next awoke there were two red eyed girls standing over her and looking at her in concern as well as a strange but rather light weight on her lap.

"Where am I?" Mihoshi asked gently sitting up, and idly noticing the out cold boy on the other side of the room as well as the rather cute red haired toddler in her lap.

"So who are you? And where did you come from?" Sasami happily asked instead of answering the newly awoken blond. Which caused a brief freak out from the blond woman who was obviously not from this planet.

"Excuse me young lady but please quiet down before you wake up Angel and I'm pretty sure we haven't caught your name yet." Ayeka said calmly while Mihoshi looked at her curiously, causing Ayeka to point at the sleeping Angel on Mihoshi's lap.

"Oh well my name's Mihoshi and…does anyone know where it went too?" Mihoshi asked looking at her wrist and not seeing her bracelet in its usual spot, causing her to briefly freak out again.

"What it? Are you looking for this?" Ryoko asked from across the room as she showed the rather simple bracelet. Mihoshi sighed and thanked Ryoko repeatedly as she gently moved the toddler onto the table and stood up to retrieve her bracelet, pouting when Ryoko didn't hand it over.

"Tell me what do the Galaxy Police want in a place like this?" Ryoko asked causing Sasami and Ayeka to blink while Angel started waking up from all the talking and noise going on.

"The Galaxy Police? Really?" Sasami asked looking at Mihoshi curiously and causing her to smile.

"Oh you know about us? Well, I was in the middle of a pursuit of a vicious criminal but before I knew it I was dragged down here by the energy of that monster." Mihoshi said causing Ayeka and Sasami to stiffen slightly while Ryoko held the watch out for Mihoshi now, they hoped she was talking about that monster Ryoko had summoned instead of Angel's power. Immediately after Mihoshi had gotten her bracelet back it began beeping loudly.

"I fixed it." Ryoko said smiling slightly while Angel sat up and looked around calmly and with a pout.

"Oh that's very kind of you but how did you know how to fix this bracelet? The people who usually know about these are…" Mihoshi trailed off as she reattached her bracelet to her wrist before blinking with wide eyes as Ryoko began to chuckle.

"They are?" Ryoko prompted causing Mihoshi to back away slightly and look worried as she looked for her gun.

"If you could fix this bracelet…" Mihoshi said causing Ryoko to hum slightly with a smirk on her face as Angel was looking between the two of them curiously. For one tense moment Ryoko thought that Mihoshi was smart enough to figure out who she was, only for her to face-plant when Mihoshi asked if she was a jeweler.

"No I'm not!" Ryoko all but yelled as she grabbed Mihoshi's collar as Ryo-ohki came around the corner and 'meow'ed while Mihoshi ditzily asked Ryoko to stop that, causing Sasami to laugh.

"You know what Ryoko is? She's a space Pirate!" Sasami said cheerfully as Ryo-ohki jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek, causing Sasami to laugh again.

"A space pirate? Ryoko?" Mihoshi said confused slightly as it sounded familiar before she was cut off by her bracelet beeping again. Mihoshi had a brief freak out as she pulled out her gun and followed the signal to Ryo-ohki. Ryoko was nearly cracking a rib hiding her laughter at the moment while Mihoshi pointed her gun at Ryo-ohki who was still perched upon Sasami's head.

"This is Ryo-ohki. Cute huh?" Sasami asked causing Mihoshi's face to drop slightly as she stared at Ryo-ohki.

"R-Ryo-ohki?" Mihoshi asked a little shakily as Ryo-ohki leaned forward and took a bite out of Mihoshi's gun.

"Bad sissy! No chew muma gun!" Angel scolded lightly while Mihoshi was staring at Ryo-ohki and Angel shakily.

"Muma okay?" Angel asked cutely as she toddled over to Mihoshi and pulled on her jacket sleeve.

"Muma?" Mihoshi asked before the day's surprises finally caught up to her and she fell to the floor backwards.

"Muma!" Angel cried worriedly at her muma suddenly hitting the floor with a small 'ouch' while Ryoko finally broke out laughing at what had happened and Tenchi woke up wondering what was going on.

"Hey Tenchi what's going on? You owe me an explanation for all this." The little old lady that ran the inn said dragging Nobuyuki in by his ear as Mihoshi stood up again.

"Hehe. Daddy been bad!" Angel said cheerfully with a giggle as she pointed at Tenchi while the old woman's jaw dropped open in shock at what the toddler had called Tenchi. Needless to say, it was a long day and they slept well that night. Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ayeka shared a room with Angel who refused to be away from her 'muma' as she insisted on calling Mihoshi. Angel only woke up briefly once when she suddenly felt that Sasami was having a nightmare of some kind.

"Weird." Angel said briefly as she watched the nightmare through Sasami's eyes due to the link Ryoko had discovered that the two younger girls shared with each other. There was a large tree in front of them, a crescent moon, and a large ship approaching as well as some evil sounding laughter when things went black and pink. There was also a man with a green sword swinging said sword down towards Sasami who was begging for 'Tsunami' to help her.

"Bad guy. He mean ta mama and ta Sasa. I kill him." Angel said determinedly as she glared up towards a ship that could vaguely be seen in the sky, the bad guy hurt her family. She would not forgive him. She would not lose her new family like she lost her old one. Angel only vaguely realized that Sasami had woken up too and went to see why Ryo-ohki was spitting and growling up at the sky.

Angel lost her family once, her real mama and daddy had died saving her, she wouldn't let it happen again. Not without taking the bastard down with her, she didn't know what that word meant but she heard her mama use it before and got the gist of it.

"You mean ta my family. You die." Angel swore as she glared up at the ship in the sky, not even noticing that Sasami had heard her and was looking at her shocked and worried.


	6. Begining of Kagato Attack

**Tenchi Muyo and HP crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Snow! Looky mama. Snow!" Angel cheered happily when she looked up from within the bathing/spa area to see little white flakes floating down from the sky.

"I see it baby." Ryoko said taking another swig of sake as she leaned back and looked up at the snow falling as well, the two being distracted however when Ayeka walked in. Ayeka smiled at the sight of Angel but she growled lightly at the sight of Ryoko.

"Hey! How about a drink?" Ryoko asked as Ayeka moved as if to leave, causing Angel to pout in frustration. Why was it so hard for her mama and mommy to get along or stay in the same room together?

"I don't think so and I do hope you aren't giving any of that to Angel-chan." Ayeka said not even glancing behind her while Ryoko stood up, completely unashamed of her nude body while Angel swam lightly towards Ayeka.

"Join me." Ryoko said teleporting over to just behind Ayeka with a light intoxicated blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around Ayeka from behind, effectively trapping the girl who reluctantly agreed.

"Wow you can certainly put this stuff away!" Ryoko said a moment later as she watched Ayeka chug down the sake before Ryoko refilled it. Angel merely watched on curiously, wondering if the stuff in her mama's bottle tasted good.

"Now let me remind you that I quite haven't forgiven you for that incident the other day." Ayeka said before gulping down her refilled sake dish.

"Come on what are you telling me? You're still upset about that? I'm certainly sorry you couldn't seduce Tenchi." Ryoko said with a grin on her face before laughing while Angel tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Wha's seduce?" Angel asked causing the two women to freeze in place, Ayeka with her mouth open in order to yell at Ryoko. Ryoko took one long look at her daughters face before she nearly keeled over laughing so hard while Ayeka took on a full body blush again. Angel wondered how her mommy could do that.

"I-It's when someone asks someone else to help them clean their room!" Ayeka stammered out the same excuse her Aunt Funaho had given her once when she had asked that same question back when she was Angels age.

"Okay!" Angel said perking up at this as she looked for her towel and began to get out of the hot spring.

"Where are you going Angel-chan?" Ryoko asked watching her daughter get out of the bath before putting her towel on again and heading for the door.

"Ta seduce Sasa-chan! Bye bye!" Angel called back causing Ayeka's jaw to drop while Ryoko howled in laughter again.

"Sasa-chan!" Angel said using the neat teleporting trick her mama had taught her to appear behind the blue haired girl, tackling her in a hug. Sasami blinked for a moment before turning bright red, the same color as her eyes actually, as she saw that Angel was in nothing but a towel.

"Mama an' mommy in 'he pool s-seducin' each otha cause 'hey lookin' really really red like daddy does! So I seduce you!" Angel with a bright cheerful grin on her face while Sasami blushed even redder, at which sentence though it was never known.


End file.
